como un perrito
by Chia S.R
Summary: Cuando se lo dijeron no podía creerselo, pero tras tanto pensar y meditar, comprendió que era real. Pero, ¿alguien querría ocupar su lugar?


**Meme reto tablas.**

**Pareja:** Sakuno Ryoma. Ryoma- (¿?)

**Advertencias:** Humor, Ooc, un poco de drama.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a su respectivo autor y sus personajes. La historia escrita es de mi propiedad, sin embargo.

_Como un perrito._

Cuando esas palabras atravesaron sus oídos sintió una terrible corriente eléctrica recorrerle toda la espalda hasta que su rostro se volvió como el tomate maduro que amenaza con caer de su rama ante la tardía cogida del hortelano.

Tomoka había creado un corrillo de jóvenes admiradoras del tenista de ojos gatunos y habían comenzando a hablar y hablar de diferentes temas referentes a él. Tomoka había esquivado todas las preguntas que tenían que ver con Kaidoh, el usual capitán del equipo masculino. Su momento de gloria había caído cuando Echizen, improvistamente, había regresado para ocupar nuevamente su puesto en el equipo.

Ella se había alegrado del hecho, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Y también había aceptado las órdenes de su abuela de asegurarse que Ryoma no se perdía nada de nada. El chico había descuidado algunas de sus asignaturas y su puesto en el equipo tambaleaba como una campana a punto de descolgarse bruscamente.

Desde entonces, miradas celosas y de sorpresa se habían plantado sobre ella. Al parecer, que durante los descansos se dedicara a contarle todas las cosas que se había perdido el tenista se había considerado como citas. Ryoma no se había percatado de ello, es más, se encogió de hombros cuando ella tuvo el arrebato de comentárselo.

Las cosas no habían cambiado gran cosa. Él comía y escuchaba. Leía y escuchaba. Miraba las nubes y escuchaba. Bostezaba y escuchaba. Y ella… ella solo hablaba. Sin detenerse, porque no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y descubrir que probablemente él se habría quedado dormido y entonces, más tarde, tendría que repetir todo lo que ya había explicado.

Y precisamente por ese mismo motivo, siempre tenía que perseguirle tras las clases y los entrenamientos de tenis. Lo buscaba por todas partes y la verdad, el chico era más escurridizo que el pez de la bañera.

— ¿Cómo?

Tomoka había afirmado, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, como siempre que creía que algo ingenioso iba a salir de su boca, hacía.

—Sakurako tiene razón, Sakuno— Corroboró— Eres su perrito. Le sigues a todas partes todos los días. Es sospechoso, porque una mujer jamás de los jamases debe de rebajarse a ser el perrito de un chico. ¡Dignidad, mujer!

Sakurako era como la mano derecha de Tomoka. Tenía la extraña afición de fotografiar todo y por ese motivo, ahí estaba, la imagen de ella persiguiendo a Ryoma hasta una parada de fideos, cargando con los libros de los dos mientras él se adentraba sin más dentro del local. Frunció ligeramente las cejas antes de alzarla y suspirar.

_Es verdad_— se dijo—_ como un perrito_.

Siempre igual. Nada había cambiado. No. Ryoma continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre y la única que ponía actos de su parte, era ella. Se preocupaba por él desde la primera vez que lo conoció y nunca había recibido nada más que obligados gracias. Y él permitía que fuera con él porque conseguía cosas a cambio. Le hacían la mitad de los deberes, le llevaba los libros y millones de cosas más.

Suspiró.

—Bien— Dijo, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras cuando sonrió sin darle importancia— ¿quién desea sustituirme? ¿Quién quiere ser el perrito de Ryoma ahora?

Todas se callaron. Lo que esperaba no sucedió. Se había imaginado a todas gritando y peleándose por hacerlo, hasta que le quitaran las cosas a fuerza si era necesario, no aquel silencio cruel que la estaba dejando mortificada e incrédula. Sonrió, divertida mientras se levantaba.

—Bueno, entonces, tengo que irme. Ryoma-kun tiene que estudiar matemáticas.

Cogió los libros de ambos y se marchó. Un murmullo general estalló en la habitación. Todas se recriminaban, acusándose de lentas y de ceder el paso a las demás. Pero ella sabía la verdad. Tenían en falta algo que ella sí que tenía, por mucho que fuera el perrito de Ryoma.

Paciencia.

**n/a**

En fin, ahí quedó. Ya llevo 7 de treinta. Porque aquel que cuento como 8 lo quitaré, ya que es un original que únicamente Jackilyn ha podido leer.

Bueno, ahí está, la versión de perrito.


End file.
